IN the name of peace
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: The fourth is dead, the village destroyed and the mother of the chosen one has a bone to pick with the world. Kushina betrayed by her husband raises Naruto as the next prince of whirlpool an island primarily of woman. Challenge fic By-Samurai89.
1. Chapter 1

In the name of Peace

Chapter 01

Death of a legend and a Village

Challenge By-Samurai89

AU note,

This challenge will have some OC's I used in an older story in the name of protection, Naruto will be the main character but the first parts of the story will revolve around other people Kushina, being a prime example, also Blood line abilities will be given to the family but I plan on creating my own if anyone like them they are more than welcome to them so long as I get a place in the credits Please? Let the story begin,

"Kushina please this must happen for the sake of the village it needs to be done," said Minato as he begged with his secret wife.

"No, I thought you better than this but to turn are unborn son into a weapon no The village can burn before I allow such a thing to transgress. You are not my husband if you plan on doing this," she shot back her temper flaring at a level Minato had never seen before. "This is it decide your family or your village, there is no middle ground for you to walk this time," she shouted. A single tear came from his eye the man who killed millions would do something he had dread to do from the moment he said I do. He snapped his fingers as he pushed the hat down to cover his eyes. Three Anbu quickly appeared each doing the task they were sent for, the quickly grabbed her arms and the third her legs. "No you bastard, you bastard I refuse how dare you, this is my child curse you Hokage, curse you and all the unfeeling men under your control!" she screamed as she dragged to the preparation room.

"I am so sorry but for the greater good, this needs to be done," said the blond haired man, the man she loved had vanished only the Hokage remained. She was thrown down were a few men nothing but men waited for the delivery as her body started to show signs of labor. Tears streamed down her face as the small sounds of crying came to life. After a quick check over and after the corrections made the fourth Hokage held the child and began to walk away.

"I curse you for this I will get you for this even if I have to enter the shinigami's belly myself! You, You MONSTER! " she cried out the man gave no reply as he walked away. The doctors then cleaned up and walked away still chained away from doing anything to stop him she cried hard when a shadow dropped before her. "Chastity?" asked Kushina as she looked at the figure, the figure lowered her hood and gave her a small smile,

"Princess I have finally found you I figure you were in this village," She said as she walked over to the red head, her long blond hair clinging to her face, as she quickly unlatched the chains. "The other Virtues are available we should leave this place will a burn stain soon," Chastity explained,

"No we need to save my son," said Kushina, Chastity stood still a moment before facing Kushina a confused look in her eye.

"Are you sure? I know you where not in a good vantage, point it could have been a trick of the light," the woman tried to brush away.

"No it was a boy the first boy in whirlpool, since the first king," said Kushina,

"We will have a king," the blond haired girl whispered, she slipped out a radio head set" Send out Hikari, and tell the other virtues to stop the Hokage at all costs I want my son back," she ordered. The woman bowed low,

"As you command my lady, In the name of whirlpool, the virtues will stop this man from sacrificing your son and the First Prince of Whirlpool," Chastity agreed as six other Black leather robbed figures appeared into the room then with a quick motion the blond returned her hood to its proper position and dashed out of the room to the now large frog that had just been summoned. The group quickly appeared on top of the frog, the Hokage summoned his Anbu Each cloak quickly equipped their signature weapon, as the Anbu drew their swords, The frog leaped hard the Anbu struggled to keep their feet as the frog dodged one of the nine tails.

"Water bullet," Announced Gamabunta, as the jutsu slammed the fox un fazed. The Fox swiped back at the toad it dispersed the Anbu fell hard, the baby Naruto fell into the air, Chastity made a dive for the child as the smoke from the summon clouding everyone's vision, Naruto giggled as the demon fox closed in on the group. Chastity Grabbed hard as a yellow flash apeared she back turned as a Kunai went for her neck, She dodged as the Kunai dug into her face the tip parting her soft flesh from the bottom of the chin past her eye to her hair line the blood dropped her left eyes spared as the line skipped over it. She squinted as the death blow was stopped he grabbed back his son as he threw his signature Kunai to end the fox's rain, Chastity growled as she grabbed his leg he arms let the child fly as the two were in mid air as the last of the giant frog vanished the child flew up at the fox fear graced everyone's face the baby landed on the snout of the monster. The fox stopped a moment as if the child on its nose was exactly what it was looking for, the terror stopped dead the fighting ended nobody dared move as Chastity and the fourth fell onto the tree's. The fox sat down with an earth shake the fox studied the child, the child grabbed the fur of the fox a smile and a laughing child echoed it child the world this new born was not afraid despite the level of killing intent that had filled, the air a moment ago, the death reaper seal jutsu, was finished the fox recognized the move or somehow sensing the Death god's presence, the child was thrown taking the hair Naruto had grabbed Chastity dashed running against the fastest man alive the nine tails attacked. Blood dripped over her face as she dashed after the flying child, The nine tails attacked the blond man fell as the tip of the tail split the legend in half at the waist no blood nothing just a single tear from his face the virtues quickly grabbed the child and dashed away as the fox continued its rampage, the night was illuminated in the red chakra as Kushina and the virtues looked as the once proud village burned away by the fox vanished from sight the cause unknown. Kushina was handed her son he had fallen asleep he cried once when he was born but in the face of the nine tails, he laughed in the face of true fear, and the only person to have a clump of nine tails hair.

The virtues- a group of elite solders under the command of the queen of Whirlpool and the total family, identified by taking the new name based on the virtue that best defines them, each wearing a leather hooded coat. Sometimes there is an unofficial eighth member but it rare just like it is rare for a man to be a member. The group directly counters the seven swords men of the mist usually taking different clothing associating with the vices and being mostly made up of men.

In and alternate dimension, Naruto Uzumaki was a different man. When he was born his mother furiously disagreed with her husband to seal the nine-tailed fox within their child and went so far as to threaten to divorce and leave him. Minato, with a heavy heart, snatched the child from her arms and went to confront the demon already close to his precious village. However on the way Uzumaki clan retainers who went to Konoha to be godfathers/godmothers of the child intercepted him and took back the child, sealing the fate of Konoha.

Kushina herself escaped with assistance from other clan members and spent a month recovering once they arrived in the Kingdom of Whirlpool where she was the princess. Her father the king was enraged that his son-in-law would sacrifice his grandson and cut off all ties with Konoha, though it was pointless because with nothing to perform the sealing with Minato was killed by the enraged bijuu and Konoha was reduced to ash. After that the beast mysteriously disappeared and had not been seen since.

Naruto had grown up within the protective and caring arms of his mother who fiercely protected him from any harm, he was however trained by the best of whirlpool shinobi and samurai and even some nuke-nin that turned friendly like Momochi Zabuza. Throughout the years he had matured and grown into a powerful A-class shinobi and, acting on the wishes of his mother who was now queen, led an invasion force into mist country to support the rebelling blood-line clans. Already worn down by the long civil war the Mizukage was defeated but the shinobi of Kiri had shown their utter ferocity and skill, often inflicting heavy casualties in engagements. Even though the country was finally re-united and sworn to be permanent allies with Whirlpool Kushina wanted more, and Naruto was more than happy to grant his mothers wishes.

"Conquer me another country son and I will kiss you on the cheek" She would say to motivate him, though really all she needed to do was tell him. He was as loyal as a dog.

He would smile, kiss his mothers hand and say "For you mother, I will conquer an empire"

**The challenge**

The challenge is to forge the first Empire of the shinobi nations!

Naruto is blindly loyal to his mother, going even past obsession. She is his goddess and any wish she makes, no matter how small or big he will put all his heart and will to. This will play an important part, you can either make Kushina evil and manipulative and power hungry or kind and caring and the reason she wants to conquer is to bring peace within the shinobi nations.

There are Konoha survivors who utterly hate Kushina for condemning their village and home, use them as you wish. Payed assassins or major commanders of forces that fight against Whirlpool, it's up to you.

Naruto can be cool and collected or fiery and loud, as long as he is obsessively loyal to his mother it does not matter.

For the pairings I really don't want yaoi, though I'm not going to stop you from making it im not reading it. Harem or even incest is acceptable.

OC's are a must since you need to involve Naruto's teachers and friends as well as enemies.

The Akatsuki, bijuu and the Jinchuriki will have to play some part, what that is il leave up to you.

Ratings would be T-M. Gore and lemons are acceptable but not necessary, but id love you if you did...

Anything I forgot here please ask me because I've had this idea for a while but since im crap at writing id put it up as a challenge.

I'll include this bit because without it the word count is 666...


	2. Chapter 2

In the name of Peace

Chapter 02 Island home,

Kushina carried her child as she approached the island, the boy giggled, as Kushina prepared to feed the child, Chastity, appeared behind her,

"Laughing little fellow isn't he," smiled the woman as she lowered her hood, the scar now a badge of pride havening survived an encounter with the demon and the nine tailed fox. Her blue eye unharmed despite the cut and the blood. Kushina pated her kimono as Naruto latched on to feed,

"He is also very hungry, and very strong, haven't heard him cry once," smiled the new mother as she played with the babies blond hair.

"He sadly takes his looks after that demon, You are on unlucky mother two sons now, although the legitimacy is in question at least he looks like you," said the blond haired,

Kushina paused as a red haired man flashed before, a cruel pain, Naruto stopped as if feeling it as well Chastity took Naruto from her as Kushina leaned over the rail, her first child was from a raping and the fact the boy was allowed to live was a surprise mother wasn't one to allow such things. "It still hurt to look at him I know it isn't his fault but it still hurts," whispered Kushina. Chastity rubbed Kushina's back in silent support.

"Um Kushina- sama," said Chastity as she stopped her comporting hand,

"Yes?" asked Kushina as she looked up at the island as it loomed closer.

"He's still hungry," she dead paned as the child tried to latch on threw the leather coat. Kushina giggled, as she took Naruto back and continued. A second cloak appeared, a cloth black mask covering the lower part of her face.

"Ah kindness how much longer before we dock," she answered bubbly giving to eye smiles, "Word has reached your mother, She will meet us at the main gates," she answered Kindness bowed she turned two folded demon wind shuriken strapped to her back.

"This is going to be fun I can't wait to here I told you so that man was trouble I warned you he would put his village above his family," Kushina mocked her mother. Naruto giggled as he grabbed at her finger. Kushina fixed her kimono, as she was tapped on her back the two turned to see Cid, one of the few men allowed in whirlpool, as well as the current King, sadly he wasn't in charge. The Whirlpool system worked the one with direct line to the first king Queen or King the direct descendent was in charge. The other usually had access to a large sum of money and was I tiebreaker in both the ninja council and the civilian. The Queen, handled all forms of law enforcements, the Virtues being directly under her often handled the detail work.

"Daughter, my little red head," he smiled as he gave her a big hug, "Oh hello there I almost squished you little weasel," smiled as he picked the boy in his arms holding him above his fading blond hair. He spit his cigarette over the bow of the ship as he tossed Naruto in the air the boy giggled and laughed as he did so.

"Good to see you to dad, well you got your wish it's a boy," smiled Kushina, Cid caught Naruto and brought the boy back to his chest he took off a bit of the cloth to check.

"I'll be damned, I got a Grandson!" he laughed as he spun the boy around , he laughed. "Were is the luck father?"

"You mean sperm downer, that bastard tried to turn him into a weapon. Poor Naruto also had a run in with the nine tailed fox this boy is a lucky kid," said Chastity not even considering the fourth Naruto's father.

"My god I expected better from him, so dead huh," then he say the necklace around the boys pudgy neck beads as well as red fur, "The, that's, fur from the nine tails?" he asked as he looked at his daughter fear in his eyes.

"Yes, he took that fur from the fox himself not a cry in sight, this boy is a strong one," said Chastity as Kushina took her son back.

"No telling how that will affect him, heard rumors that child surviving the nine tails have been blessed with amazing powers," said Cid as he brushed his blond facial hair, the small amount that grew back after shaving.

"Moving on dad how are your weapons you've been working on?" asked Kushina,

"Soon girl your mother will have the strongest military ever and the great island will show the world who is the greatest!" he announced,

"Bullshit," coughed Chastity,

"I heard that!" shouted Cid "I heard that, someday the world will be using gunpowder I did not lose my eyebrows, for no reason," he ranted as the two woman chuckled at the idea.

The royal port opened its gates as the small boat entered, the royal guard kept visible as the foot solders put up a perimeter the docks were made up of long white cement each long enough for five large freighters to dock, the smell of fish clung to the air as the lightly armored troops quickly tied the boat down on put the gangplank in place. The troops each wore samurai like armor and helmet with the exception of it all being made out of steel. The Troop in whirlpool had one other major difference than most nations; it was made up of almost all women.

"Captain, Kristin, reporting ma'am," said the female captain, as the group of solders went to one knee. Kushina nodded as she held Naruto close the virtues each had their hoods up Cid was to the left as the group slowly went to the stairs to head up to the capital and only major city of the island. The steps like the docks were made of a pure white cement kept well clean by servants, the two girls paused from their work as the royal guard passed and after a monument of whispering about the baby quickly went back to work after a glare from a virtue. The city quickly came into view the outer wall built like a pentagram, and a tower built at each major point outside the wall were venders as well as small groups of homes scattered about mostly Farmers and fishermen. The group approached as the small venders each were silenced by the groups approach as all eyes turned to the child.

"Another one, was the princess raped again?" asked one woman,

"IF it is all bet that's just an excuses woman have been in charge for almost a hundred years why let a king in?" commented a close second.

"No I heard she was married some guy in the land of leaf," said a third,"

"So that's the new prince he looks cute," said a young teenager.

"No ideas now get back to your chores," chastised the girl's mother, the younger girl nodded before running off with a bucket the main gaits stood bold and intimidating before them as the cranks turned to open each side wall had its own gate but all were dwarfed by the main one. The white wood was outlined with steel twisting into shapes of flowers gleaming in the sun against the tanned wall's which were thick enough to build a street with housed on. Kushina looked at the two corner point towers both were shaped like a classic feudal tower all five were dedicated to a group of scholars who studied the ever changing currents around the island's side and send messages to income ships and fish boats, to keep anyone from being capsized by the currents. The island got its name for the massive current that constantly circled the island and only B and A rank ships could get thru. The group walked quickly the virtues keep a close perimeter around the princess and queen. Then a Fire ball came smashing down at the group, the civilians screamed, and scattered.

"water release: Imperial water wall jutsu," shouted Patience her red hair escaping her hood a moment. The vortex dispelled the fare ball as the reaming water doused the large group Naruto giggled as he and his mom got wet.

"AH having fun my little Naru-kun,"

Kushina snap out of mommy mode we got an assassin to deal with," shouted Chastity as she leaped up after a cloaked figure. Chastity charged up the wall fast she unfastened her cloak. It dropped like lead creating a small creator on the roof, the woman's speed doubled; he uniform consisted of a dark blue vest with six sets of pockets on each side made for a three inch scroll each. She slipped out a scroll, from the far left hand side, top she opened it and using her blood as the key. The blue energy left the woman's scroll and stemmed into the roof the rock bent to the will of the stone creating a stone prison. The figure was in desert rags and a suna head band around the head. The guards quickly surrounded the figure and after some well placed polled the woman quickly hauled the figure off. Chastity found herself next to Patience.

"Think they are from Suna?" asked Patience as she watched the figure being hauled off.

"Doubtful, Suna has no info on the Childs existence let alone were he would be and if he would be alive we must act quickly info of the leafs destruction could cause," said Chastity.

"That is for mother to decide, Besides I know that person is not from Suna," said Kushina as Naruto started to suck on her thumb. The two looked at her a moment, "The persons hands, they are not worn for the dry weather even though the group are pail their hands are always dry and warn those hands were far too soft. The two woman nodded when the appearance of a second red head appeared she looked much older a few lines on her face and her red hair fading a bit she suddly appeared next to them.

"Your majesty," said the two virtues as they quickly bowed,

"There is my Grandson," shouted the woman ignoring everyone else as she took the boy from her daughter.

"Mother!" shouted Kushina.

"OH you are so cute my baby boy, I can't wait to spoil your rotten," explained the older woman as she rubbed her nose against Naruto's. The boy giggled happily as he tried to grab at her noise. "Well I see you got yourself knocked up again dear I hope you got married before this one," said The Queen as she looked over at her daughter.

"MOTHER!" shouted Kushina a horrified look on her face.

"OH dear don't tell me you didn't, your mother can't hope to bare to have another strong child in capable of taking the thrown I just can't handle it," she shouted in face grief.

"Yes mother I did get married," stuttered out Kushina,

"Oh good so where is my new son in law and can nag to your fathers gotten so use to it he is no fun anymore,"

"Trust me he could be any more dead," muttered Chastity,

"What's that you need to get laid yeah I've been telling you that for years, anyway who is he?" asked the queen Chastity turned red at that pulling her hood a little closer to her face.

"Mother He is Minato Namikazi the former fourth Hokage of the former land of fire," said Kushina "He tried to turn my son into a living weapon,"

"That bastard, how dare he! I'll kill em I'll bring him back to life and kill him till he's dead!" she shouted "For harming my little, um Dear do tell me you named the boy you, oh that's okay dear if your got I know you can be a bit of a ditz and all," said the Queen.

"Mother the boys Name is Naruto Uzumaki," explained Kushina as the two virtues present giggled.

"Yes of course no then, my little Naru-kun, she smiled, "well Then let's get to the castle and work on cutting all ties to the place, quick to the palace and someone find the cigarette smoking knuckle headed husband of mine," order the Queen. The woman charged of quickly as the rest of the group had to run to keep up with the 45 year old woman .

"Come back here with my son you crazy hag!" shouted Kushina as she raced after her mother.

"Don-cha just love family reunions?" asked Patience as she turned to Chastity,

"Oh they just warm my heart," muttered Chastity,

"And your face," smiled the virtue,

"Shut up," grouched the woman as the two dashed of as well.

The Castle was built in and on top of a mountain, in the center of the pentagon, located at the back wall it was high enough to see over the wall and down at a rather large cliff the five faces of the first king and past and current queens rested there as well as a small dock for the royal family in case of a reason to escape. The castle itself looked like something out of a fairy tale large white , plans grew well on it as well as a water full that flowed down under neither wall and down past the monument of the past rulers. Nine spires stuck out from the castle one for each virtue and the group that works under them as well as the royal one which was by far the largest. The virtue spires were three rooms in diameter and each bordering the castle walls a perfect view from all sides in case of an attack. The spires housed different types of ninja for training in different areas the youngest on top with the virtue herself staying at the bottom. The main spire encompassed the main thrown room at the bottom and was the tallest housing the royal chambers as well as passages that lead to other portions of the castle. Few new everything about the castle, the castle main lead directly to the public, was people went for complaints and council meetings.

The ninja, clan, as well as the civilian council, all worked at the castle the clans were small and often house a style of fighting and a few clan justu but held little power outside off security inside the village. The ninja council Was made up of the virtues as well as eight other former virtues who retired for some odd reason often dealing with missions as well as foreign affairs. The civilian council held the most power passing and making laws as well as handling the budget made up of nearly 345 woman members they often worked closely with the ninja's to keep the money budget as low as possible without hurting anyone. The Monarchy itself had the right to overrule any group, but had no lawmaking power itself in times of war the Queen had absolute power, but outside of that the queen was in charge of being a tie breaking vote and the judge for important disputes the clans could not settle. As of the moment all three groups were no located in the main all "discussing" what to do about the current situation.

Cid, sat in the right hand throne as the group of people argued back and forth Cid dropped a bit his cigarette dropped out of his mouth; He went alert a moment before dropping then he started snoring . Queen Uzumaki elbowed him in the ribs,

"Yes Dear whatever you say Dear," shouted Cid as he woke again,

"Then its settled, My husband agrees with me so we send him to cut of all contact with the Nation of fire, Oh and Take Yin with you he needs to get out more all he does is hand out in the hoarse coral," ordered The Queen.

"BBBBBBBut your majesty," stuttered out the treasure head Lucas, "Wwwweee need their support wwwweeee don't have the means to survive on areeee own," The Queen glared as the group of over 500 suddenly slouched "Sorrry," he eeped out as he shrank away.

"We will side with Iwa, there vucanic islands give of more food than they can take we can offer an alliance and gain some food sources if things go well as time to prepare incase the leaf attack.

"But your majesty, we have been on such a close relationship with them since the Senju, this is going,"

"Going to end they took my daughter away from me and tried to turn my son into there weapon I think it's time for a change," she replied.

Cid wrapped his white scarf around his neck as watched the seagulls fly, man what he wouldn't give to be able to fly," he smiled Yin's fiery hair spiked hard the boy ran around the boat pretending to fly. Kindness keeping an eye on the kid, Kushina leaned back pissed as all hell her mother order to come and Naruto was left home. HS looked at the boys eyes they were black as night

"Scream for me whore, your enjoining this aren't you bitch, come with me Bitch" Kushina suppressed the memory as she looked away from the kid.

"Abomination, we should have had an abortion for the abomination," said Chastity as she leaned on the cabin wall the sea air blowing her hair out of place.

"I couldn't do that he's not really mine but I couldn't," said Kushina as a phantom pain returned to her neither region.

"Yes you can and you should have he's just a reminder of your pain and that man, both should be dead. But since that boy lives so does that pain," explained Chastity.

"Some pain never goes away," said Kushina as she looked down. Chastity glared at the child, Yin stopped his childish motions, and retuned the stair it was blank and emotionless, the two glared hotly a moment before Yin returned to his childhood. Cid walked over to Chastity as Yin started to run around Kindness she lifted the boy into the air he laughed.

"Kindness rarely see the boy and yet she's the only one he's grown fond of I wonder why, I know she the only one who's kind to him Chastity if you grew a heart you might be more liked or even tolerated by some people,"

"She's just a shrew that's why she can't get a date or nothing," said Yin as he stuck his tongue out at the woman. Chastity growled as she started using Yin for target practice., Yin laughed as he dodged Kunai after Kunai.

"Chastity!" shouted Cid as his spear stopped the next Kunai from flying.

"Get that spear out of my way," she whispered, slowly as she slowly pushed the spear away. Cid put his legs into his swing slamming Chastity into the ship's deck. Chastity started up here hand signs when Cid caught her fingers in mid stride.

"You may be a virtue but you need to remember that it is a title, you only as good as you next victory," Cid replied "Yin may not be a heir to the crown but he is my grandson so your job is to keep him out of trouble while Kindness , keeps an eye on Kushina. Now get to work," ordered Cid.

"Yes your majesty," she answered bowing low she glared at Kindness. Kindness smiled nervously, and messed with Yin's hair. Chastity started picking up her Kunai when Yin offered to give her the rest she swatted them down.

"Don't touch my weapons; do not talk to me; and do not, say a word," ordered Chastity "Lousy piece of shit," she muttered as Yin looked down in shame. Chastity glared at Yin coldly as the three year old, started to practice with his own blunted Kunai.

Kushina, ignored the exchange as Cid leaned up against the rolling next to her,

"That should have been you," said Cid,

"He isn't mine he is his fathers, I can see it in his eyes they are black just like his fathers, he only shares my hair and even that is growing darker. Tell me how would you feel I you looked at me and saw one of the worst memories of your life every time you looked at me?" she asked.

"I never offered to marry your mother I was given as a peace offering, I had one child and it took a long time before I stopped hating your mother. It was never my decision it was your mothers, but I took responsibly owned up and eventually I learned to love your mother. You may not have that chance I am not saying you need to love him right now but he will not always be as forgiving, for now he is a child treat him like one," Cid explained. Kushina turned to look at her son Yin,

"I'll try," answered Kushina as she looked past those familiar black eyes.

"That all I ask, that's not all you worried about is it?" asked Cid as he gave a small smirk.

"I Miss my little Naruto, so much!" she cried "I hope mother isn't having too much trouble with my boy,"

"He's so cute," said one maid, as she washed Naruto's feet. As another scrubbed his blond hair, the boy giggled kicking his tiny feet as the small group of palace servants cared for the boy.

"Were is my grandson?" Shouted the Queen, The ladies giggled as Naruto smiled, the queen entered the bath room showing the ladies away as she took her grandson to dry the baby off. "This is going to be nightmares for your mother come times for arraigning marriages, I am going to have a blast," she Laughed as she rubbed the boys face with her finger. The queen smiled as she scrubbed at the whisker marks on his face.

"This is Terrible, With the third and the Fourth dead, as well as each major clan getting nearly whipped off the face of the map, as well no defense in case of attack we are now no longer a power," explained Hiashi.

"Are best bet is to head to another nation and find an area to Live in," offered Asuma.

"Where?" asked Shibi "we Have nothing to boarder for and none of the great Nations would want to house us?" asked the man "Even with the treaty from Suna and the land of wind with no military force, we have nothing back it up and with no force the next great shinobi war will start even if the Fire lord can hold back it will start soon. We no resources, no army, and no allies the land will be torn apart," explained the man

"Amegakure, would be are safest bet, they are the strongest and confrontation was the weakest during the last war," offered Asuma.

"Not a damn chance in hell!" shouted Hiashi Hyuga " I refuse I have dealt with them for years I will not hand over my clan to them now or ever," shouted the usually calm man insulted the group would even consider the idea.

"I agree, our best bet would to go to a smaller Nation are skills would be much more appreciated. I already have a plan, the land of rice has only small clans no real hidden village a perfect place to bind our time, to retake our home back," offered Orochimaru. A few of the heads seemed to like that idea.

"I would like that idea if it came from anyone other than the man who was under suspicion of murdering his own comrades," accused Hiashi. The man was under a lot of stress and was finally meting his limits.

"Sounds like someones having a melt,"

"Shove it, how any of you can sit down and think after witnessing a place our families built and fought for be burned in a few hours is beyond me," snapped Hiashi as he ripped Danzo a new one. His younger brother appeared behind began to too talk.

"Brother you need to calm down, this does not suit you as the head of the Hyuga clan in the slightest," said Hizashi as he tried to bring his older twin down from his emotional high. The robbed figure slumped back into his chair taking a few deep breaths.

"After that rude interruption we need a decision, I believe each clan should take care of its clan Ninja that have no clan affiliation should be left to make their own decision and may follow a clan or go freelancer," said Tsume.

"I do not agree the Sannin is the best idea, although I question why he is so capable of coming up something so quickly. It is the best if we wish to have are home back and in one peace," said The three elders in agreement. "Since the village is still calling meetings that means the elders word is law while there is no Hokage we head to rice in the morning," explained Danzo.

"Excuse me?" said Hiashi, "Are you telling me how to run my clan, if I recall power of decision in times of non military issues like the breaking of the leaf by going to a new lord we are breaking are current treaty so that means your military control is null and void," The elder glared back as the clan head seemed to be ready to rip anyone apart now.

"Well it seems everything is going smoothly," said Cid as he entered the group of chairs. He sat down and grabbed a drink of the center table he kicked his feet up. The elders were clearly pissed but as the king of whirlpool but he could get away with murder now more than ever.

"Listen I original came here to cut of ties to the land of fire but I see it is pointless after all," chuckled Cid.

"What?" asked Danzo,

"Sorry I forgot hearing goes with old age," laughed Cid as he set a paper down "I am here to cut ties to the leaf village," he spelled out for the elder. The man went red.

"And the reason for this is?" asked Tsume,

"On account the fourth tried to turn my son into a living weapon binding him to this village who would more than likely miss treat him," said Kushina as she walked into the area.

"SO you're the reason for this disaster!" accused Danzo. Kushina smiled as chastity took a step forward.

"Watch your tongue you are speaking to the princess of whirlpool," she snapped the man gave no reply as he sat down in his own set. The group sending glares at the woman,

"You should leave, your selfish decision cost my family dearly, My wife, my clan most of my entire family lost from one decision, to spare one child a bit of misery," chocked Hiashi "I ask you to leave, I, I can't hate you, I conceded I would have done the same thing in your position," A few people including Shibi as well as the Uchiha clan head Fugaku nodded as well. Tsume had other toughts,

"My Husband died in that he was killed after the fourths death thanks your wants my husband is now dead!" shouted the woman as tears streamed down her face " cried the woman ", and my daughter is having nightmares, The pain you have caused killed and hurt more people than you can possibly imagine," shouted the woman.

"Baaa, your children should be you only concern now instead you scream excuses and pain you are a shinobi we work threw pain," Danzo waved off "Now sit down," the man ordered The woman complied but was still shaking.

"So my god son is alive and well then the son of the fourth," said Jiraiya a few, took notice of that fact.

"Your more than welcome to come, since you were not one of those damn Anbu trying to steal my child on the fourths orders," growled Kushina. Tsume, as well as a few other women seemed to flinch at that thought. The toad sage had no issues and walked over to Kushina's side, Hiashi seemed to think over it until walking over as well. Hizashi how ever didn't, he stared his brother and shook his head,

"Brother if you wish to run away by all means do so, I will remain loyal to the true village," said Hizashi. The older brother said nothing; Shibi got up and walked over as well lastly Fugaku. The group nodded and walked away to gather their things together. Cid waited a moment to make sure that was all and handed the letter ending the treaty to Danzo and walked away.

The men followed Cid and Kushina in silence, when cid called over "Kindness, Chastity report," ordered the man.

"Yin's driving me crazy," reported Chastity as she dropped the kid on the ground like a sack.

"No spies as of yet, Chastity, keeps scaring them away," joked Kindness, "And who is this cool bad ass with the black hair?" she asked. All three black haired men blinked as they looked at each other. Kindness laughed,

"So why are you four leaving, one doesn't leave their home, for no reason,"

"There is nothing here why would we stay," asked Fugaku,

"Home is where your families at not the land you live on," complied Hiashi "If you must know the elders have been taking more and more power away from me I feared the destruction my family and now what's left of it," explained the man "I fear now what would happened if we leave home outside force seemed interested in using my clan as a bartering chip I will take those who will come and leave the lest," The two men nodded,

"I will explain before you ask, I saw and offering here I do not trust the snake, and there is no guarantee Cloud will take us in, or any village without putting us on the short end of the stick. You gave us the chance to come I have enough understanding about you the moment I met you, you would be the current best option as such if we can stick a true deal we will serve loyally," offered the man. Cid nodded as he looked at the third man.

"Hmm nothing so complicated the resent attack will be pinned on my family as a whole and since the start we have been short handed you just offered the least violent option. I will serve loyal as long as my family and I are given respect and dues," said Fugaku. The toad sage gave a look that said if you to ask me you are an idiot. The man then looked to the youngest, member of the group when he say the boys eyes.

"Who's are you?" he asked as he picked the kid up to look him in the eye.

"Mine," said Kushina who remained silent ever since they enter the village.

"Who's the husband?"

"None off your fucking business," said Kushina as she took her son back.

"Sorry, I, I fear I know who the father is, he went missing three years ago," The rest of the group walked on not wanting to hear this one.

"What is his name?" asked Kushina as she looked at the clan head,

"A deal, then you beat me I tell you everything, I win I take the kid under my wing," offered The Clan head. Kushina looked back at the young boy,

"Promise me whatever happens please take care of him treat him like family," asked Kushina. The clan head nodded as he took the basic stance of the fire based clan.

"Let's make this interesting no jutsu no bloodline abilities, Taijutsu only," offered Kushina. The man nodded as he slipped out and into a second style, the dance of the dragon style. Kushina slid into the original gentle fist style, The man stuck fast slamming his fist directly into her gut Kushina skidded back three feet from the direct punch, Kushina looked wide eyed as he moved delivering a second hit to the shoulder then the neck. She couldn't breathe and couldn't follow his movements. He gave a quick kick to the inside of her knee joint she fell fast. He went for the finisher a swift blow to the head a knock out at this range. She twisted her arm slid past his defense and a smooth chop to his neck. The man lumbered back as he regained his breath. Kushina twisted her feet and was back up in a moment Fugaku was on the offence again jabbing at her defense as she circled around him trying to were him down. He rained blow after blow down on her arms. The purple sore's were showing as she allowed more hits to connect. Despite his direct attacks she couldn't hit him. Until he caught both her hands and delivered a blinding kick to the face. Kushina blacked out a moment as tired to see again, the trees were moving in circles as well as Fugaku's figure both hands crossed as she forced herself back to her feet.

"What no help up?" she asked He raised an eyebrow and after a long moment offered a hand as if kindness of any kind was foreign. Then he lifted her up and on to his shoulder,

"If you insist on acting like a child I will carry you like one," he said as he carried the now fuming princess away.

"Put me down this instant or you will suffer for this indignity!" she shouted as the man leaped back up to the group putting her back down on her feet. She slammed her fist into his face, "Ever do that again I will knock your ass out clear?" the man nodded a bit surprised by the woman's attack. Clans heard quickly of the change as the Uchiha clan moved quickly, both the sons of Fugaku Itachi holding his younger brother approached.

"Were is mother?" asked the six year old as he looked up at his father. The man messed his son's hair up as he walked past not saying a word until he announced his decision the clan murmured as the Clan head explained his reasoning, the group agreed on the whole and headed south. Shibi had even less issue than Fugaku did his wife quickly moving the clan and family a good hundred moving through the trees silently and without issue.

Hiashi had the worst trouble, the clan elders disagreed with his decision.

"What gave you that idea you think leaving will help we will never side with those Uchiha you will remain with us as a clan member or a cabinet branch," threatened one of them. He looked to his wife, with both of his parents gone she turned her head saddened by his choice but refusing to go with him. She grabbed her baby tightly Hiashi gritted in frustration she would not let him have his daughter he turned to see the Elders readying the justsu when Cid appeared.

"This man is under Whirlpool law you have no rights to his name, come my friend if you wish he went up to his baby girl and after a long moment he kissed the girls forehead.

"I will come for you one day my daughter for now take care," he made no motions as he left except a solid glare at his wife, he shook his head and followed the group out. The two clans had no trouble meeting up at shattered main gate, when Hiashi turned to see his brother.

"Brother, please take my son with you I fear what will happen to him if he stays here your Daughter will be protected but not my son please take him," said Hizashi. The former clan head nodded taking the young boy from his younger brother's hands.

"I am sorry," the two men nodded at this and both walked away from each other.

Yin kept looking around the area un concerned with the pain around him Chastity wasn't too far away but the woman was hardly watching him. He looked around and saw a large tower surrounded by a destroyed wall. He gave a big smile and decided it was time to give the mean lady a heart attack. Heading up and into the rooms of the burnt tower he found bodies, have chewed, some burnt the smell was terrible but Yin ignored it. The floors creaked badly as he walked around, then part of the floor broke Yin grabbed fast as his nails dug into the burnt floor. He scampered up as he ran into a large office room; scrolls lined the area as he looked around a lot of big ones when he found what he believed was a storage scroll. Picking the scroll up he pocketed it.

"There you are,," growled Chastity as she picked the three year old up. "Damn brats trying to get me in trouble," she muttered as she slipped him under her arm. She looked at the scrolls thousands of years of information belonging all to the leaf she looked it over but found nothing worth an international incident over and walked away. Danzo enter the room as he looked for the hand size scroll he had left to see it was gone it held a copy of some of the most powerful jutsu the leaf created he turned to see Yin playing with it in his hand as he was being carried away. The Criple drew his sword as he pointed it at the woman's neck

"That boy has something I need," he growled, as stared at the black hood.

"He is under my protection, and will not be harmed if you do not lower your weapon I will take it from you," she answered back.

The bandages dropped, to the side reveiling a whole arm and a single Sharingan eye, he stabbed fast Chastity dodged tossing Yin away as she drew her sai, she stabbed fast but her weapon was caught by a fluid motion of the older man's sword.

He flashed threw a few hand signs when a tree grew up and around Chastity positioning her in a make shift cross. He stabbed her in the shoulder,

"Your death would be a problem his not so much," said the elder as he drew his blade ready to kill the three year old. He stabbed fast as son the world slowed for the boy his eyes turned red as an iris appeared in his left eye and two more in his right. The boy dodged the initial thrust but was to slow as the blade started to slice at him. A stand of grey hair fell as the elder saw an Anbu blocking his sword.

"Move Anbu that's an order," the young solider did not comply as he pushed the older man back. Kakashi's anbu mask fell to the ground as he used his head hunter justu to free Chastity. He quickly vanished from the room as Chastity used her sia to pin the elder to the ground. She hit the man in the neck and grabbed the three year old not even checking to see if the boy was all right. She looked at the pinned elder and resisting the urge to kill the man walked away. The Clans and ninja each took a side some heading south fewer heading south and a lone grey hair teen staying at the memorial stone who chose to stay.

"I am so sorry sensei, I failed everything you ever stood for," said Kakashi as he opened up an orange book and started to read a small baby pug resting at his feet.

Character Bio

Chastity

5'7

170

Blond hair

green eyes

Weapon Sia

Back ground: Growing up in whirlpool this girl rose through the academy at a normal rate showing no signs off greatness. One a mission to leaf her genin team was captured and her team mates raped and murdered, her instructor the Current Chastity at the time killed the group of ninja. The blond woman erased her past and quickly rose through the ranks often killing men in the cruelest of ways she was soon given the title Chastity and is currently the longest serving Virtue, her age as well as her true name are unknown.

Omake

"We must separate the children," said Hizashi as he looked down at Hinata, "Until the time is right we must disappear,"

Agreed I will take the boy, my wife always wanted a son, he will be loved," said Haishi,

"I will take the girl to her family," said Obi-wan,

"Why are we doing this again I would prefer to have my daughter," said Hiashi as he looked at Hinata. The group looked at the man with the bearded,

"Oh wait sorry wrong movie," said Obi wan as he got up and left,

"Hey come back here with my Daughter you bastard!" shouted Hiashi as he ran after the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
